The Meeting of Soulmates
by Vindexian
Summary: The first words that you say to your soulmates when you get your marks are inscribed somewhere on your body. To get two soulmates is a rare occurrence. To have two of the three soulmates twin sisters is also pretty rare. Soulmate AU Two-Shot with Weiss x Yang x Winter (Snowflakes in the Sun).
**Hello, everyone, Jessica here, with the second winner of the Poll, Snowflakes in the Sun, a pairing name of Vin's own creation. Today's participates are Weiss x Yang x Winter. Now, this one I had to do some brainstorming on how the hell I was going to write this one. It took me a while, but I eventually settled on a College with Soulmates AU, with twins Weiss and Winter. And will probably be the first two shotty. Also, I want to thank someone specifically: darkgaurdian, who gave me not only 4 additions to the poll, but 4 AU's for each of them. Now, this aoughta be fun...**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long has something that would worry many people if they had them, but to her, she was grinning widely when she got them. Two soulmate markings, each in a light blue color on her back, on one her right shoulder blade, one on her left. Her father, Tai, made a joke about how she's just like her mothers and father's, who each have two soulmate marks each on them.

Her sister, Ruby, and her read both of theirs to each other when they each got their marks. Ruby's was relatively simple to find her soulmate 'It's a book, about two souls, each fighting for control over a body.'. Her's however, were somewhat difficult to find out who her soulmates were. The first one was 'What THE HELL?'. That... Really broaden her search, since she's been told that sentence multiple times. Every time someone said that to her, she'd hope that they'd say she was her soulmates when she said her first words to them. Unfortunately, that never worked, and she soon gave up, hoping that they'd be with her second soulmate. However, that was easier said then done. Her second one said 'Excuse me?!'. That really didn't help her at all.

There probably wasn't any way for her to specifically find her soulmates by recognizing their words, so she could only hope that they could find her by her own words. Currently, she was on her way off campus to the entrance. Ruby was coming to today, and she apparently meet her soulmate now. She was rushing to the entrance when she bumped into someone, or more specifically, two twins.

* * *

Weiss and Winter Schnee, twin daughters to Crystal and Eis Schnee, had a unique situation to their relationship. Most would assume that they were close as sisters, but they don't know the situation whole situation behind it. Yes, they were twin sisters, they were both soulmates to each other, as well as to another person. It came to a shock when they saw their handwriting on each other, causing both to cry out 'Why is that THERE?!', which, ironically enough, was the word that were inscribed into their shoulders. It came to a shock to their parents when they discovered that they were in fact soulmates, but they weren't about the drop their only daughters just because of this inconvenience.

They both had different words on their other shoulder, in yellow sloppy-looking handwriting. Weiss's read was simple, and incredibly infuriating: 'What?'. When she saw this, she visibly shook in rage that her suppose second soulmate had just said something so simple on their first encounter. Her only hope was with Winter, who's mark, while not an ideal one, was easily identifiable. 'Not now, Princess, I'm still talking with this Bitch!'. Needless to say, Winter was also infuriated with hers, and hoped that whoever her soulmate was had a good reason for saying that.

They were just wandering their college, Beacon Academy. They had a free period right now, so they were going to get some lunch, when someone bumped into Winter, knocking her into the ground.

* * *

"What THE HELL?!" A person shout to Yang as she turned her head to see a fellow student, with white hair wrapped in a ponytail and a scar over her right eye. "Can't you watch where you're going you brute?"

She reached down to pickup the person Yang had brushed down to the ground by accident. She looked exactly like the woman she was picking up, only more endowed in certain areas, hair in a bun, and no scar.

"... What?" She said a little confused, and taken aback... There was literally no words that she could use to describe them. "Oh, I'm so-"

"Don't you know how to at least walk right!? I mean seriously!" Scar said as she glared angrily at her. "Are you blind?!"

"Look, I'm a bit on a rush, my sister is coming her today. I'm sorry tha-" She tried to explain, but she was promptly cut off again.

"Oh, so that makes everything better!" She said sarcastically as Bun gave her a look to say stop talking. "That's no excuse to knock over my sister!"

"Look, I'm trying to apologize, so why don't you get that log out of you ass and shut up!" Yang shouted, having enough of this woman's attitude.

"Excuse me!" Bun said as she got between her and her sister. "I think we have enough tensions for one day, how about we-"

"Not now Princess, I'm still talking with this Bitch!" Yang said cutting her off as both of them looked shocked at her. "Now look, it's been a really long day for me. I was suppose to meet my sister 20 minutes ago, who I haven't seen since I moved here. She's waiting for me with her soulmate to introduce to me, and I've been waiting to have a talk with her for a long time. So, how about you just go to whatever hole you came out of, and let me go on my merry way. ALRIGHT?!"

There was no response as both girls looked at her in shock. Thinking they got the point, she ran off towards the direction of the entrance.

* * *

"That was her, wasn't it..." Weiss said as they watched the blonde run off. "Our soulmate..."

Winter nodded as she recalled her features again. Sure, she was well endowed in her breasts, and she knew that. But that woman's breast were even larger than hers. And her mane... She was just... Beautiful...

"Not bad of a woman, eh sister." Winter said as she turned to Weiss, who only had her head down. "Weiss..?"

"My soulmate hates me..." She only stated as she hung her head low. "Why... Why did I react that way?"

Winter rolled her eyes as she pushed Weiss forward towards the direction the blonde went to.

"Come on, sis. You've had a long day." She said as Weiss begrudgingly followed. "And she certainly was in a rush. We'll just have a talk with her and straighten this whole mess out, okay?"

Weiss nodded, still a little depressed, as they took off after the blonde.

* * *

 **Jessica's box of Author's Notes**

 **You all should have seen this coming. I love putting you all through them sometimes. I did it back with Nuclear War, I helped add it in to the sixth chapter of Burning Roses, and now, I've done it here.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the box! Now, because darkgaurdian was kind enough to supply 4 more pairings, I've decide to start the poll up, and should be running. The poll will end on Saturday at 3:00 P.M Eastern Time. And I've come up with the next one/twoshot: Team RWBY/JNPR romance. Send me a pairing that's consistent of anyone you want from this group. I'll take OT3 of anyone and even Pollination, if you requested. If you do end up choosing Jaune x Ren, do know I will be changing one of their genders. Please refer to my other story, Confessions, as for why.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
